The delivery
by pikinanouart
Summary: Poor Levy is sick! Mirajane makes soup and Gazille must faces the dangers and oddities of Fairy Hills to bring it at destination. Rated T because Gazille have a dirty mouth   Can be seen as friendship or romance, take your pick. LINK to fanart inside!


**Author's note: **Hi! I'm glad to offer you my new story, I hope you will find it enjoyable. I'm a huge Gazille/Levy fan but this story can be enjoyed by people that don't like seeing them as a couple. Of course, our dear Mirajane can't help playing with her nakamas. :3

As usual, I do not own anything in Fairy Tail. Don't hesitate to leave a comment, even if it's just a smiley face :P Oh! and in the story, Levy talks about a book which story that may sound familiar, I don't own it either. I'm also just a fan. ^.^

NEW: i won't write a 2nd chapter, not yet at least, but i drew this instead :P http:/pikinanou. deviantart. com/#/d311q2m (no spaces)

* * *

**The delivery**

The sound of the rain was making him drowsy. Even in the noisy guild hall full of plastered mages laughing and yelling, his eyes were closing by themselves and his mind was hypnotized by the soft sound. Of course, being a dragonslayer was the reason he could hear the rain falling in the first place.

Gazille was sitting at a table near a window, his head comfortably held by his hand, elbow on the table. He yawned widely, his white teeth for the world to see, and scowled again. Normally, he would have joined (or provoked) a fight or would have had a drinking contest with either Pantherlily or Boozechick by now but that night, the metal dragonslayer didn't feel particularly sociable. He just came back from his latest mission, a few hours ago, and his pint had already been empty before it started raining.

The black haired man made up his mind and decided he would be heading off home early. He got up in one swift movement and scanned the place for a spot of black fur that would belong to his partner. He found him seated on a nearby table, with half a dozen others, including the green haired guy, the puppeteer guy and girlie's white cat, apparently playing poker. Pantherlily eyes met his when he passed in front of them, nodding him goodnight, then checked his cards again while trying to hide them from puppeteer guy's little flying dolls.

Gazille was right in line with the door when a blur of white and pink came from his left side and blocked his path to freedom:

" Ah, Gazille! Just the man i needed."

The man in question gave a dark look at the woman in front of him but she didn't seem intimidated at all. It wasn't surprising considering it was Mirajane that was standing in front of him, a pleasant huge smile on her face and a bag in her hands held in front of her. A scent of chicken emanated from it.

" I need you to do something for me.", she said without a pause.

" Can't, I'm going out."

" Well, it's perfect!" She added while raising the bag slightly. " You see, Levy is sick and I made her chicken noodle soup to make her feel better but it's raining too much, she can't come here to eat it."

Gazille raised an eyebrow, letting the information sink in his brain:

" You want to send her soup?"

Mirajane nodded.

" What does that have to do with me?"

She didn't answer, looking at him meaningfully.

" You want ME to bring the soup to her?"

" You will? Oh, thank you so much, Gazille! I knew i could count on you!" squealed the waitress while shoving the bag in the hands of the metal dragonslayer who didn't have other choice than to catch it. He tried to argue, obviously overcame by the events:

" What? W-Wait, I didn't say I would..."

But Mirajane wasn't listening as she was pushing him to the door with surprising strength:

" Hurry while it's still hot but don't spill it. You must deliver it fast so no detours. And don't forget to bring back my pot, it's my favorite."

She shoved him outside and waved him goodbye, never losing her smile:

" As a reward, you can keep the spoon afterward! Thanks again!"

The door closed and the dragonslayer was left outside in the dark, his hair already beginning to flatten on his head because of the rain. A couple of seconds passed, he groaned and made his way to Fairy Hills, cursing generously the waitress and her manipulative ways.

* * *

When he reached the female dormitory, Gazille was already drenched to the bones. He was fortunately quite resistant to the cold so beside wet annoyance, he was fine. He didn't even knock on the front door before he opened it like if he was at home and stepped in the lobby. The lights were dim, there was apparently no one around. He crossed the room in three steps, looking left and right to try to find the bookworm but he only met a door leading in a basement and the stairs.

He tried to use his nose to find her but even if he remembered slightly what she smelled like, there was a mix of scents floating everywhere in the house that made him forget about the idea. Taking a guess, Gazille climbed the stairs and arrived in a corridor with doors on both sides.

Straightforwardly, he went to the first door and opened it without hesitation. A cacophony of animal sounds invaded his ears and the metal dragonslayer eyed the content of the room with wide eyes. There were animals everywhere and not just your average cat and dog, it was literally a zoo, with sheep, horses, camels, zebras, tigers and even an elephant. The man unfroze from his shock when he realized an eagle was flying his way and quickly closed the door. A loud bang on the wooden door told him that there was probably a dazed bird on the other side. Hopefully, the tigers wouldn't eat it.

Taking a step back, Gazille turned to the second door, hoping to have better luck. He opened the door slowly this time, in case there was something bigger held in those walls. However, he only met a dark room which smelled strongly of incence and humidity. There were candle lights in one corner of the room and a person was kneeling on the floor, apparently not wearing a lot and making strange gestures toward a giant poster on the wall. Gazille's eyes got used to the dark quickly and he recognized Stripper's face surrounded by little hearts on the poster. The woman was holding two little dolls and was making them kiss while chanting strange words, obvious to the man standing in her doorway.

Gazille slowly closed the door and took two steps back...

Shaking his head to remove those weird images from his eyelids, he made his way to the next door, almost fearing what he would find there. However, when he opened the door, even slower than the last one, he was surprised to see something almost normal. Almost normal, because he didn't know anyone that had so many books piled in one room that there was barely any space left to walk around. The smell of ink, leather and something else he couldn't describe was tickling his nose.

Among the ocean of literature, the black haired man recognized something looking like a bed against the furthest wall and a small person in an orange pyjama sitting under the covers, her back against pillows, deeply concentrated in a book, a lamp over her head providing a source of light. Her blue hair was loose around her face and her vivid red nose could be good proof that she was sick if the army of used tissues around her wasn't enough a clue.

* * *

She was reading intensively and seemingly hadn't notice him yet so he closed the door and knocked, judging it would be more polite. He heard her sniff and call him inside with a rasping voice.

Her face was showing obvious unexpectedness as he came inside the room:

" Gazille?"

She marked the page of her book and set it on her lap:

" What are you doing here?"

The metal dragonslayer decided to take the direct approach and crossed the room, with some difficulties as there were books everywhere, and gave her the bag:

" It's for you."

She opened it and took out the pot. She lifted the lid to see what was inside, a curious expression on her face:

" Soup?" she asked while giving him a questioning look. He nodded.

" Thanks, Gazille. It's nice."

He crossed his arms and looked elsewhere, scowling:

" Don't thank me. I'm just delivering it."

She smiled, wondering when he became a delivery boy, and her eyes travelled up and down his body. He checked himself to see what she was looking at and noticed that he was dripping water from his clothes and hair on some of her precious books.

He muttered a ' Shit' while trying to find a spot where he wouldn't ruin anything and she pointed behind him:

" There's a clean towel in the laundry basket behind you, you can use it."

Indeed, a laundry basket was hidden behind a pile of books the sizes of dictionaries. He picked up the white towel under the yellow bikini top and gratefully dried out his hair. She was inhaling the delicious scent of the chicken noodle soup when he finished drying his clothes as much as he could since it wasn't a very big towel.

" Thanks."

" No problems."

The man threw the wet towel in corner and found a chair under another pile of books near her bed. He sat on it without a word, arms crossed and his gaze fixed on the petite blue haired woman. She looked back at him without a word, her expression between uneasiness and curiosity, wondering why he was staying.

* * *

They were starring at each other for almost half a minute when his voice suddenly broke the silence, making her almost spill the soup:

" Eat it! I gotta bring back that pot after you're done."

Startled, she squealed a ' Y-Yes!' and placed the pot on her book with the bag between them to protect it, having already found the spoon and a small round bread with her meal. While she was carefully sipping the warm soup, he gave a look around at the many books that were pretty much everywhere. He was sure that if that would have been possible, she would have placed some on the ceiling's surface.

" You sure got a lot of books."

She hummed in approval, her trademark smile on her face:

" I used to have twice as much but I ran out of space to put them."

He raised an eyebrow at that, feeling quite illiterate as the closest to a book he had read lately was the menu at the restaurant. And he was pretty sure that jobs posters didn't count either.

He stayed quiet while Levy was enjoying her soup, occasionally sniffing or wiping her nose with a tissue, groaning in pain each time her nose was touched. He suggested that she should get more humidity in the room to ease her dried nose but she refused, stating that it would ruin her collection.

After realizing he had been starring at her, Gazille tried to find something else to do than looking at her suffer and grabbed the closest novel nearby. She gave him a side glance while he was flipping through the pages:

" Do you like to read?"

He scowled at something in the book while shrugging:

" Never really took the time to read much more than the newspaper." He looked at her after a moment, pointing at a sentence. " How come there is a crocodile smoking a cigar here?"

She giggled:

" Crocodile. That's the name of a character. It's a story about a guy that wants to become the king of pirates."

Gazille made a ' Tsk' sound but kept reading, she assumed it meant that he was somewhat interested. She added after licking her spoon clean:

" I could lend you the firsts volumes if you want, it's a great story."

" I ain't reading books for sissies."

" Don't worry, there is no romance in that, just a lot of adventures and fights." she said with a grin.

The metal dragonslayer made an uncertain groan then noticed she was done eating and set the book aside. She gave him back the bag after putting back the pot and the spoon inside, smiling warmly in spite of her tired looking eyes:

" Thank you for the soup, Gazille. I loved it."

Her brown eyes locked with his red ones. Feeling uneasy, he got up quickly and turned around to hide his warming cheeks while grumbling roughly:

" Just sleep and get better, idiot."

The blue haired woman nodded even if he didn't see it:

" I will."

He left the room with quick strides, leaving behind a book-loving young woman to rest peacefully. The scent of books stayed behind but the strange smelling odor that came from her skin kept him company until he was back outside.

* * *

The day after, Mirajane was cleaning tables while humming an happy tune, cheerful as usual. There were already some guild mates having their breakfast but it was still quiet since Natsu wasn't up yet. The white haired woman was almost done when a small black cat in white pants jumped on the table with a bag in hands. They greeted each other then the eksheed gave her the bag:

" This pot is yours, isn't it?"

The waitress nodded while checking in the bag, the pot was there, already cleaned up, but there was no spoon. She smiled:

" I thought Gazille would bring it back himself."

" He normally would", answered the black haired man's partner," but he woke up this morning, feverish and sneezing. That idiot apparently spent yesterday's evening in the freezing rain and didn't even change himself in dry clothes."

Mirajane hid her little grin behind her hand and added with an innocent look:

" Well, how about a special Chicken and Iron soup? That should heal him in no time."

Pantherlily was thanking her for the gesture when a blue haired woman came in the guild hall, warmly dressed but looking cheerful. When she saw Levy joining her friends at a nearby table, the beautiful waitress smiled mischievously.

She already knew who would deliver the soup.

* * *

**Voila! Now I'll go work on the next story before the idea eats away my brain :3**


End file.
